1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wireless communication, and more specifically, to a data access processing method and system in home base stations.
2. Description of the Related Art
As Internet is immerged into people's life and with the development of the 3G/4G wireless network, there is an increasing demand for broadband applications, and people wish to get multimedia services such as music and video through a cell phone at anytime and anywhere. The increasing audio/video applications put a heavy pressure on the bandwidth of the mobile network.
The emergence of a home base station such as femtocell largely relieves this pressure on the bandwidth of the mobile network. A femtocell is a small, low-power cellular mobile base station typically used in a home or small business. Unlike a macro cellular base station which uses optical fiber or wireless transmission, a femtocell employs IP protocol and is connected to public IP network via broadband circuit connections such as existing ADSL, LAN, and at remote end, connectivity from IP network to mobile network is realized by a dedicated gateway. It is applicable to many mobile standards and uses same format and frequency range as other mobile base stations of the operator, thus can be commonly used by mobile terminals such as cell phones. Each femtocell can support several users.
However, with development of home base station technology, network bandwidth consumption of public IP network becomes larger and larger, and how to effectively reduce bandwidth of public IP network consumed by home base stations has become a new problem in the industry.
Therefore, what is desired is to provide a solution capable of reducing network bandwidth consumption introduced into public IP network by home base stations.